


Rollercoaster

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Horns, Multiple Orgasms, Unusual penis, demon, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The demon that visited Arin came back to meet Suzy. Sequel to "Unexpected."





	

Suzy was watching television when she noticed the other body on the couch with her. 

This wouldn't ordinarily be a problem - she lived with three other living beings, they all had mass and could conceivably show up on her couch. 

Except Arin was dead asleep in bed, and she would have heard him coming, and both cats were purring on the couch next to her. 

"So you're Dan then," said Suzy, looking over at the long limbed shape beside her. 

"No shouting and screaming?" The demon's face looked creepy in the light of the television - he was smiling, and the light caught his fangs, making them sparkle. His eyes looked impossibly dark, like a bad photoshop edit. "I was hoping to make more of an entrance. Arin shrieked."

"He would," said Suzy. She shrugged, pulling Mimi into her lap. "He told me how you show up out of nowhere. I've been kind of expecting you to come back." She paused. "Although if you're here for Arin, you'll have to come later. He's dead asleep." 

"I thought you and I could get... acquainted," said Dan, and he moved closer to her, his leg against hers. He was wearing a pair of strange looking underwear, and his knobbly knees poked out of them. His shins were furred, and she could see, even in the dim light, that he had hooves. 

Oh my. 

"Yeah?" Suzy glanced at him sidelong, shifting away, the cat still in her lap. "I usually prefer to get to know my friends without them just showing up in my living room at midnight." 

"I'm a paranormal creature," said Dan, and he had long, furred ears. They twitched. "I can't do things the normal way. I have to keep up appearances, after all." 

"I've got a reputation as well, you know," Suzy said casually. She pointed up over Dan's shoulder, and the demon looked back. 

"What is that?" 

"That's a Jacob's sheep," said Suzy. "Well, more specifically, the horns of a Jacob's sheep." She was petting the cat, to hide how her hands were kind of shaking. The person on her couch - and this was a person, no doubt - was not human. Did not smell human, did not look human, didn't even move human. "They're a very old breed - did you know they're mentioned in the bible?"

"Why'd you get the horns mounted?" Dan's voice was nervous, which was impressive, coming out from between the sharp teeth. 

"Well, I was thinking of getting a set," said Suzy. "So I'll have eight horns mounted, altogether."

"Where's... where's the other half of the set?" 

Suzy smiled, and it was a lot like Dan's smile. She had been practicing in the mirror. 

"Well, that depends," said Suzy. 

"W-what does that depend on?" 

"What you do." Suzy leaned back into the couch. 

"You seriously think you could... mount me?" He laughed, incredulous. 

"I could mount you in all senses of the word," Suzy said. "I could fuck your ass until you couldn't walk in a straight line, and I could cut your head off, saw your horns off, and set them out next to my dining room cabinet. I would polish them up and , buff them, and mount them on a plaque." 

"... I think I like the first option," Dan said, and he laughed nervously. 

"Good," said Suzy. "So we can go over some guidelines." 

Mimi jumped out of her lap, and Suzy sat up fully, turning to face the demon bodily. 

"You realize I could destroy your mortal frame really easily, right? Like, raze this house to the ground." Dan bared his teeth, and Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"And you could have taken my husband by force. Which leads me to believe that you are either moral, or you follow some kind of rules." Suzy looked him up and down. "You don't come off as dangerous, although for all I know that's just an illusion you're giving off." 

"Okay, fair," said Dan. "I don't see the point of the building razing these days. It just leads to too much attention." His face settled into an easier expression, his teeth hidden. "So what are your guidelines?" 

"You knock at the door like a normal person. Maybe get a phone, text us?" 

"I don't always go places that phones work...."

"So text us when you're not in those places." Suzy continued ticking things off her fingers. "You also stop showing up in the middle of the night. We have shit to do." 

“We could negotiate that,” Dan said. “I can’t exactly be seen during the day.” 

“Just put on some black eyeshadow and wear bellbottoms,” Suzy said, waving a hand. 

“I feel like you’re not taking my struggles seriously,” Dan said, and his voice had a whine in it. Suzy itched to slap it out of him. 

Then again, he’d probably like that. 

“Kind of like how you ruined my sheets and left Arin so exhausted he had to call in sick to work?” 

"There's a difference between, like, having to buy new sheets and having to worry about revealing the existence of the great unknown to the whole of the human race, thank you very much." The demon made a petulant face, like nothing so much as a petulant child, and Suzy rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to deal with money, do you? What do they use for value in hell, anyway? The skulls of stillborn children?" It was easier to hide her nerves under a veneer of ghoulishness. 

Dan shivered. "That's fucking creepy," he informed Suzy. "How about we talk about things that are a lot more pleasant, hm?" His hand came up to cup her cheek, and she grabbed his wrist, squeezing it. 

"So you want to fuck me, yes?" Suzy smiled at him, all teeth. She wished she was sporting the needles that he had. "Why?" 

The demon looked vaguely uncomfortable. "It's... complicated," he said. "Can we go with the fact that you've got a smoking hot bod and I fucked your husband, so I want the complete set?" 

"Complete set," Suzy echoed. "See, you're not getting any from me if you're gonna talk about it like you want some fuckin'... salt and pepper shakers."

Dan actually groaned, covering his face with both hands. "You are the most frustrating human I've ever had to deal with," he told Suzy, "And I fucked Caligula a few times!"

"What, really?" Suzy made a surprised face, and eyed the demon. He didn't look _that_ old. But someone who was that old would probably look more like a pile of dust than anything else. 

"... well, okay, no, he kept... giggling, but he was a pretty uncomplicated dude. He wanted me to come over, fuck him, fuck his wife, fuck his sister...." Dan made a face. "He was a weird one. But he didn't ask so many damn questions!"

"I'd be willing to fuck you," Suzy said slowly, because... well, it was true. There was something strange and beautiful about his face, something complicated with too many teeth. "But I need to know some stuff first."

"I'm not gonna steal your soul," Dan said quickly, "and I can't, like, poison you or whatever."

"Can you get me pregnant?" 

"Fuck no," said Dan. There was something slightly sad on his face, but it was gone in a blink. "You're free to have totally guilt free sex. Hell, we should wake up Arin and get him to join us, he'd have a lot of fun." He made to get up off of the couch, but Suzy was still holding his wrist. 

His skin was hot, just a few degrees hotter than a normal human being, and he smelled dry and strange, a bit like old cinnamon, but something else. 

"I'll fuck you," said Suzy, and she kissed the palm of his hand, then the inside of his wrist. She darted her tongue out to taste him, and he still tasted hot, like skin, but moreso.

"Mmm...." The demon pulled his hand away from her, slowly, languidly, and then he was draping himself on top of her, his bony chest against the softness of her breasts, the fur on his lower legs tangling with her shaved ones, the hinges of his backwards knees strange against her own legs. 

He kissed her slowly, with his lips and his tongue. His teeth - those terrifying needle teeth - were completely out of the way, although he went completely still when her own tongue shoved into his mouth, no doubt to keep her from hurting herself. 

He was surprisingly nice about that shit, for a demon. Go figure.

She let her tongue trace out the shapes of his teeth, and then she was tangling her hands in his hair and pressing herself closer to him, digging her teeth into his neck.

He cried out, surging against her, and Suzy smiled against the overheated skin, sucking on it.

"Aren't I... supposed to be r-r-ravishing you?" Dan squirmed against her, as her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. "Mmm, oh, yeah, just a little to the left...."

"Do you still get your... sexual energy or whatever from taking it?" Suzy nipped him, right under his ear, and he jerked against her, his hard, thick cock pressing against her stomach through her shirt and whatever it was he was wearing to cover his junk. 

"As long as you're really turned on and there's... byproduct, I'm good," Dan mumbled, his hips rolling lazily. 

“Byproduct? That sounds disgusting,” Suzy said, spreading her legs wider, as he squirmed lower, her thighs pressed open by his bony hips. 

“It’s nicer than saying that I need to eat cum for the symbolism of devouring lust at its most primal form,” said Dan. “I mean, we’re supposed to be more… creative. Add allure and mystery.”

“What for? Who sets the rules, anyway?” She held him to her chest, pushing his head down, two hands on the horns at the top of his head, using them for leverage, forcing his mouth right where it was appreciated, right along her collarbone.

“Can we have a whole discussion about this shit when… when it’s not… fuck, Suzy!” Dan gasped, his breath hot against her skin. 

“Only if you ask me nicely,” Suzy said, and her hips rolled against his, his cock now prodding between her legs through their underwear, her skirt rucked up around her hips. 

“I’m… supposed to open up new, untold heights to you, it’s supposed to be an amazing sexual awakening.” His hands, which had been resting on either side of her head, moving to her face, cupping her cheeks, thumbing her cheekbones. He was supporting himself up on his elbows, on either side of her shoulders.

“Maybe another time,” Suzy said. “I’m willing to keep you from dying. I’m nice like that, what can I say? And Arin likes you, for whatever reason, so I’d be willing to keep you around. Fuck, I may even grow to like you.”  
She did something twisty with her hips, tangling her fingers in his long, curly hair and pulling his head back. “But until I can trust you,” she said, “I’m going to be calling the shots.” 

“What do I need to do to make you like me?” The demon’s voice was plaintive, his hands moving to her breasts, kneading them, his thumbs on her nipples. They were warm enough that it was almost uncomfortable, and she squirmed against him, panting. 

"Stop being a creep," Suzy said. She yanked on his hair again, harder, and she smiled into his face when he gasped, curling against him. 

"I'm... I'm not human," Dan gasped, his hands shaking on her breasts. Each touch sent a thrill of arousal through her, making her toes curl against his calves. "We have different rules of what is and isn't creepy."

Suzy sighed, her whole body shaking, and she shivered. What was going on, that she was this horny? 

"You're doing something," Suzy said, her tone accusatory. The arousal thrumming through her veins was starting to beat in her nipples, her clit. Her panties were already a gross, slimy mess. "Why am I this worked up?"

"I can't help it," Dan said, moving lower, his face moving lower, pushing her shirt up. "I give off... an aura of sexiness. It just gets human beings horny." He pressed a kiss to her belly. "Please. Can I please make you cum a bunch of times?" He smiled, with way too many teeth. "I bet I can make you cum more than you ever have before."

"I highly doubt that," said Suzy, but she let him pull her shirt over her head. "Be careful. I like this shirt."

"You humans and your weird thing for clothing," the demon mumbled, but he was delicate as he removed her bra, tossing the both of them off to the side of the couch. "Oh, look at those. Aren't they lovely?"

"I suppose," Suzy said, and then things went a bit hazy. 

Dan's mouth was hot, and it was wet. His tongue was long, and he was flickering between her nipples, mouthing at her breast. His teeth - sharp and thin - barely brushed against her, but the little pinpricks made her shiver. It seemed like every pull of his mouth made her squirm even more, bringing more arousal to the surface, filling her up and pulling her tighter and tighter, until it was as if she was going to snap. 

"Yeah, like that...." Dan was whispering into her skin, his eyes on her face as his fingers plucked at her nipples. "Give me the first one, please."

"You r-really think I'm... I'm... oh, fuck!" Suzy yanked his hair, pulling on it hard enough that she felt a bit of it tear under her fingers as she came, her pussy spasming and her legs tightening up. It was a small orgasm, barely satisfying, but it was enough to leave her sweaty and panting, lying limply on the couch and staring up at Dan. 

He grinned down at her, and she realized that his mouth was actually a lot bigger than it looked. He traced her face with one of his long fingers, and his expression was almost... tender. 

"Do you trust me now?" His voice had gone lower, and his hand was moving lower, tracing across her stomach, enough to make her squirm and gasp, her hips rocking forward. "I'm going to make you cum a bunch of times, and it will be amazing."

"I'm... treating this like riding a roller coaster," Suzy mumbled, her hips rocking forward, against the lump of the demon's cock through her panties. It was thick and hot, and she remembered Arin's description of what his cock was like. It would certainly be interesting to have in herself. 

"... excuse me?" Dan looked up at her, as he moved down, kissing along her belly. Her hand was still buried in his hair, and she moved it to his horns, holding them in her hand. 

"I'm having fun," Suzy said, but this could go badly, and I need to be careful." She made a surprised squeaking noise when his tongue flickered into her navel. "That is _not_ sexy, oh my god!" 

"Some people like it," said Dan, his voice a bit sulky. "Humans have the same nerve maps. It should all make sense."

"What, you demons don't all have the same nerves?" Suzy squirmed, and made another noise when Dan bypassed her pussy entirely, to go to her feet. "Are you gonna do that thing that Arin told me about?"

"It depends on what the thing that Arin told you about was," said Dan, and he took Suzy's foot in his hand, now basically perching on the very arm of the couch. Up on his knees like that, his cock bulge was a lot more... noticeable. 

"You did a thing to his feet," said Suzy, and then she covered her mouth with both hands to keep from squealing, as the demon sucked on her toes, his tongue slithering between them. 

“That thing?” Dan smiled, his strange, inhuman eyes taking in her legs, her belly, her breasts. “Yeah, that works on most of you.”

“That feels… strange,” Suzy said around her hand, pressing down harder on her mouth. Her own teeth dug into her lips and she gaped her legs open wider. 

“Good strange though, right?” More licking, sucking, wiggling, until Suzy was gasping and whimpering on the couch, her whole body tense and trembling. 

“D-Dan? Dan, I can’t… Dan, fuck, okay,” Suzy gasped. “You need to… fuck me, right now.”

“Are you sure?” Dan was smirking, kissing up her thighs. “Don’t want me to eat you out a bit first?”

“If your dick is not inside of me within the next two minutes, I will go upstairs and ride my husband into next week.” She began to sit up, suiting actions to words. 

“No, no, I believe you,” Dan said quickly, shoving his weird underwear whatever it was down around his thighs, then kicking it off. “Are you prepared to have your world rocked? I’m gonna make you cum so hard that you won’t be able to _walk_.” 

Suzy rolled her eyes, ignoring the demon’s bragging. She grunted when he slid into her, his cock thicker than she had expected. It was… it was something. The pointed head of it prodded her g-spot, and Suzy shuddered, her whole body going tight and shivery. 

“Yeah,” Dan whispered, and he thrust himself deep inside of her. He was beginning to… glow? “Yeah, just like that, give it to me.” 

Of course he was. Why would anything make sense? 

“Mmm….” His face was in her neck, and if she moved the wrong way, those horns would stab out her eye. She stayed very, very still as he began to seriously thrust inside of her, his hips working. His cock was drooling… something into her, and it wasn’t cum, but it was making her tingle, sweat sheeting off of her. 

“Fuck,” Suzy groaned, and Dan smiled like a snake, his mouth moving down to suck at her nipple, and she was cumming around him like a forest fire, sweeping under her skin, leaving her nerves sizzling. He hadn’t even touched her clit, but she was still cumming, and it was almost unfair, that he didn’t have to put that much effort into making her cum, and he still reaped the benefits. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dan gasped, and he was trembling as he began to thrust harder, losing his rhythm, just fucking her now, without any finesse. He was slamming against her, and she could feel him swelling inside of her, thick and ridged, like one of the fancy dildos that Arin sometimes ordered online. “Yes, you taste so… fuck!”

The demon’s orgasm was hot inside of her, hot that it was almost painful, and she could feel him throbbing as his cock shot wads of cum inside of her. He sagged on top of her, nuzzling her cheek with his whiskery, stubbly face, his horns hard and cold against her skin. 

“That was amazing,” he mumbled. “I don’t even have to eat anything, that… fuck. Your.. fucking aura, that energy… I’m gonna be full for a month.” 

“Well,” said Suzy, and she shoved his chest. “I’m not done yet.”

“Not done yet?” He blinked at her, but did as instructed. “But I’m full, you’ve had at least two orgasms -”

“Arin gives me more than two,” Suzy said, and she smiled her own demon’s smile at him. “You claim to be such an amazing lover, you’d do better than Arin, wouldn’t you?” 

“Well, yeah,” Dan said, and he swallowed thickly. He seemed to be realizing that he’d bitten off more than he could chew. “I guess I could find it in me to make you cum a few more times.”

“Good,” said Suzy. “Because you’re going to show me what you can do with your tongue. Lie back.”

She rode his face, her hands on his horns, and he licked her eagerly, his tongue as strangely overheated as the rest of him. Occasionally, the tips of his sharp, sharp teeth would brush against her labia, and that little spark of pain made it that much more exciting. 

She came three times, his long tongue buried inside of her, his nose grinding against her clit. He could do… something with his tongue, that made it like a finger or a dildo, pressing against her g-spot, and she squirted down his face, trickling down his forehead and drying in his eyebrows. 

Five orgasms later, Dan was patting desperately at her thigh, and she slid down, to rest on his sternum.

“I’m gonna explode,” he panted, his mouth shiny with his own cum, her arousal, her squirt. “I can’t take any more.” Indeed, he was glowing like a lightbulb, panting heavily, shivering. 

“You’ve had enough?” Suzy wasn’t much better herself, her legs shaking, her cunt sore and tingling. She’d be sitting down a bit gingerly for a few days. 

“Yes,” Dan said. “Fuck, I feel like I just tried to drink the sea.” 

Suzy laughed, getting off of him and carefully walking towards the stairs. “You can sleep on our couch,” she added, making her way towards the bathroom.

“... can I use your shower?” Dan sat up, and he was clearly dizzy, his chest sticky with more of her arousal. 

“Only if you wear socks,” said Suzy. “Those hooves can’t be good for my bathtub.”

The demon’s annoyed huff followed her up the stairs, and she smiled to herself.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. Although holy crap, she needed an ice pack between the legs. And to wake Arin up and tell him about all of this. He was going to be sad he’d miss it.


End file.
